fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Swordmaster
The Swordmaster (ソードマスター) is the promoted variation of the Myrmidon. These lightly armored foot soldiers are capable and have an increased chance to deal critical attacks. A common misconception is that swordmasters have high strength; their strength is generally average or below average, but is made up for by their increased chances of dealing a critical hit (the one exception being Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu, where they had one of the highest strength caps in the game). The Swordmaster has a high amount of speed when compared to many of the other classes, giving them high accuracy and evasion, making them a very deadly class. The Swordmaster class was officially introduced in Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu, while the Myrmidon class first appeared in Fire Emblem Gaiden and was given that name in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi. In Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, the Blade Lord, Lyndis, and the Great Lord Eirika from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones are considered to be a variations of Swordmasters, having the same caps stats. The average HP stat of Swordmasters varies greatly regardless of gender, it can be high or low. Combat While the defense rating has risen since the promotion from Myrmidon, the Swordmaster's defense is still considered lighter than normal classes. With this, the same weaknesses still apply to the class, but the strengths still do as well. With high speed and generally average strength, Swordmasters deliver both strong and accurate attacks, and swift dodgers, making their counter attacks equally as formidable. Attacking these units outside their range with other high accuracy classes with magic or bows is recommended, but only if the ranged unit is also blocked by a stronger class to block the Swordmaster's advance. Also, swordmasters gain a critical boost among promotion that varies depending on the game played (e.g. 30% in Fūin no Tsurugi and 15% in Rekka no Ken, Sacred Stones, Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, where Trueblades, swordmasters promoted, have 20%). When the class was first introduced in Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu they had the highest strength (tied with the traditional high strength classes such as dragonmasters), the highest SPD cap, the highest SKL cap, and a fairly good defense cap. The swordmasters in that game also had good to excellent growth in those areas as well. After Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, the strength of the swordmaster class was considerably lowered. In WiFi battles, Swordmasters are often used for their simplicity. Their high speed and lack of obvious weakness make them decent. Their main flaws are low movement, lack of ranged weapons and weapon triangle rigidity. Swordmasters are among the easiest units to obtain, although some care needs to be taken with their generally low defense stat. Promotions In the GBA Fire Emblem series,the Swordmaster is the promoted version of the Myrmidon and can not be promoted any further. However, in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, a Swordmaster can further be promoted to Trueblades upon reaching level 21 or reaching level 10 or above and using a Master Crown. Maximum Stats Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu *HP: 80 *Str: 27 *Mag: 15 *Skl: 30 *Spd: 30 *Lck: 30 *Def: 22 *Res: 18 Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *HP: 80 *Str: 20 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 20 *Def: 20 *Mov: 20 *Bld: 20 Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi *HP: 60 *Str: 24(M) 22(F) *Skl: 29 *Spd: 30 *Luck: 30 *Def: 24(M) 22(F) *Res: 23(M) 25(F) *Con: 25(M) 20(F) Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken *HP: 60 *Str: 24(M) 22(F) *Skl: 29 *Spd: 30 *Lck: 30 *Def: 24(M) 22(F) *Res: 23(M) 25(F) *Sword: S Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *HP: 60 *Str: 24(M) 22(F) *Skl: 29 *Spd: 30 *Lck: 30 *Def: 24(M) 22(F) *Res: 23(M) 25(F) *Sword: S Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *HP: 60 *Str: 26(M) 22(F) *Mag: 20 *Skl: 27(M) 29(F) *Spd: 28(M) 30(F) *Lck: 40 *Def: 24(M) 22(F) *Res: 22(M) 25(F) Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon *HP: 60 *Str: 24 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 29 *Spd: 30 *Lck: 30 *Def: 22 *Res: 23 *Sword: A Fire Emblem: Kakusei *HP: 80 *Str: 38 *Mag: 34 *Skl: 44 *Spd: 46 *Lck: 45 *Def: 33 *Res: 38 Notable Swordmasters Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu *Shanan *Lamia *Neun *Promotion for: Ira, Lakche Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *Eyvel *Shanam *Promotion for: Mareeta, Shiva, and Trewd Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi *Gel *Karel *Promotion for: Rutger, Fir Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken *Karel *Karla *Lloyd Reed *Promotion for: Guy Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *Ismaire (Creature Campaign only) *Carlyle *Promotion for: Joshua, Marisa Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *Stefan *Lucia *Homasa *Promotion for: Mia, Zihark Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *Zihark *Lucia *Mia *Tashoria *Promotion for: Edward Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon *Promotion for: Nabarl, Radd, Athena Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ *Promotion for: Nabarl, Radd, Athena, Malice Fire Emblem: Kakusei *Sayri *Lenha *Promotion for: Ronkuu and Eudes *Serlis (DLC) *Lyn (DLC) Also See *Myrmidon *Trueblade *Blade Lord Gallery sol_f.gif|Swordmaster concept art Lakche swordmaster.jpg|A female Swordmaster in Seisen no Keifu. Sword Master (Male).jpg|A male Swordmaster in Seisen no Keifu. Karel swordmaster critical animation.gif|Karel, a swordmaster, attacking with a critical hit. Swordmastersd.png|Nabarl as a Swordmaster in Shadow Dragon Category:Classes